


Confession

by Fignewt3



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: M/M, nerds confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fignewt3/pseuds/Fignewt3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro decides to confess his feelings to his crush, Ban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3 so please enjoy is small piece.

Feet rocking back and forward, the nervous look present upon his face, Hiro was freaking out. Ever since he meant Ban in the park and chose to fight with him against the detector, a feeling had developed within him, one that was more than friendship. Would he really be able to do this? Would he be able to say the words, “I love you” to the one he desired to be with? He didn’t think so.

In the beginning, it wasn’t even his idea to confess. Jessica had become sort of a counselor for the boy as she found out about his secret on accident. But, that was a story for another day. It was her idea for him to tell how he felt to Ban.  
“I’m not embarrassing myself like that!”  
“Hiro, it would help get this off your chest.”  
“But…”  
No other words were said after that only the action of a forceful shove to Ban’s room, now leading to the present time.

His hand slowly moved up to the door in a shaking manner but stopped, “M-maybe I shouldn’t disturb him. Ban-san is probably customizing Odin MK2. I wouldn’t want to bother him.” He was about to walk away, but the door had open leaving him face to face with the brunette.

“Hiro!” Ban jumped back a little at the sight of hiro immediately at his door, “You scared me for a second. What’s up?”

Fumbling for words, the bluenette looked down at the floor trying to make out his words. Would he really be able to confess? He was a hot mess right now; there was no way that he could. “W-well, I came here to...um…” The boy choked on his words as if it was his first time speaking. Today was definitely not his day. Yet, ban gave him a smile.

“You’re so red, Hiro. Are you sure something isn’t wrong?”  
“Ban, I-”  
“Maybe you’re sick?”  
“I-”  
“Do you have a fever?”  
“Ban, I like you!”

The words slipped out of his mouth leaving the two in an awkward position. No one said anything for a few minutes but Hiro could feel his face only grow hotter with embarrassment.

“I like you too, Hiro!”

It was like a dream hearing those words. Hiro was so happy by it. Was this real though? Was this really happening?

“As a friend!”

His expression only grew to a shocked hearing that. Ban, didn’t get what he meant by like. “Y-yeah, I like you as a friend as well.” A sigh slipped from his lips after saying those words. Was Ban really that oblivious?

Unfortunately, they would have to stay as just friends for now.


End file.
